<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quest for Ezra, among other things. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243788">Quest for Ezra, among other things.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron Series - Alexander Freed, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk, it's like 3am? So I was like I know (hysterical laughter) I'll imagine the most random ships I can think of. And then think of some ridiculous adventure.👍.<br/>And this is it. Liks right here. I missed quite a few ship tags coz they don't exist yet and I can't be bothered to make new ones so yh. Yay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Original Female Character(s), Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quest for Ezra, among other things.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia cheered aboard the Retribution staring at the green orb of naboo through the hangar portal. She laughed as her friends celebrated their victory. Danger squadron and the crew of the Retribution were throwing a huge party in the hangar. The two ex imperials, were standing awkwardly off to one side so she excused herself and went to stand with them.<br/>Noticing her presence they both stood a bit stiffer, and looking somehow more uncomfortable.<br/>"Relax you two. Do you drink?"<br/>"No mam."<br/>"Drop the mam. You're at a party."<br/>"Yes mam." Iden replied.<br/>Leia sighed.<br/>"Hey Shara!" A woman in a flight suit looked over. "take iden here and force her to have a good time."<br/>Shara nodded with a devilish grin and grabbed iden's hand and dragged her off. Iden looked back at del and mouthed 'help me'. Del laughed at her distressed look.<br/>Leia opened her mouth to say something to del but then she spotted someone. A blue twilek, with a bandage on her lekku, standing across the room looking a little lost.<br/>"Will you excuse me for a sec…"<br/>Del nodded and slipped away into the crowd. Leia made her way hurriedly toward the twilek. <br/>When she saw Leia she scooped her up in huge hug.<br/>"Nine correlian hells Lyra , I thought you died" Leia murmured into her shoulder.<br/>"You'd have to try a bit harder than that. My x-wing is scrap. I got caught in the Emp and it clipped a tower. I thought i was gonna die though."<br/>"No need for drastic measures " she grinned. "Oh, I'm so happy you're not dead"<br/>Lyra looked down and lifted Leia's chin with a finger so she was looking up at her Leia closed the distance and there mouths met. The kiss was quick but it left Leia grinning.<br/>"My place or yours?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>